Un Día en Familia
by La Dama del Tiempo
Summary: Es increíble lo que puede pasar cuando tratas de relajarte en familia, quizas debí llamarlo competencia por ganar la atención de la pequeña Mary. RobStar, BBRae y CyBee, disfruten riendo con las locuras y suspirando con algunas escenas


Hola mis queridisimos lectores, cuanto tiempo, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Año y Feliz San Valentín.

Lo prometí en el capitulo 15 de mi fanfic Encontrando a Starfire y aquí está, un nuevo one-shot, espero sinceramente que les guste, por que lo hice con mucho cariño para todos ustedes.

Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics y CN.

Una vez aclararado el punto (y evitar que con mi mala suerte me demanden) ya pueden leer esta nueva historia.

Feliz día de los enamorados

* * *

**Un Día en Familia**

**Por la Dama del Tiempo**

-Vamos Mari di "Tío Gar"

Cyborg lo empujó con fuerza haciendo que el titán verde saliera volando, Rachel, mejor conocida como Raven, se limitó a hacerse a un lado y a sonreír de medio lado al escuchar las quejas de su marido tras estrellarse contra la pared.

La pequeña niña de apenas 13 meses de edad rió al tiempo que aplaudía al ver al hombre verde aterrizar dolorosamente en el piso.

-Di: "Tío Vic"

-Papi-balbuceó la pequeña levantando la cabeza hacia su padre, quien sonrió y le besó el cabello oscuro.

-No, Mari, di "Vic"

-Aaaa- exclamó Mari abriendo la boca y agitando tiernamente sus manitas

-¡Ja!, ves cómo soy su tío favorito, intenta decir "Gar"- presumió Garfield poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la pequeña.

Richard rió por lo bajo y saludó con una sonrisa a su bella esposa que se acercaba con un plato de comida para su hija.

-Aaaaa- repitió la pequeña tratando de pararse, finalmente los protectores brazos de su padre la sujetaron con cuidado del torso y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Oh, lo ven, y además repite mi nombre, me quiere más a mí que a ti- se burló Chico Bestia sacándole la lengua a su amigo robótico.

Finalmente Dick se apiadó de su amigo y aclaró:

-Lo siento, "Tío Gar", pero Mari no intenta decir tu nombre.

-Claro que sí, lo que pasa es que estás celoso que quiera más al tío "Gar" que a ti "papi"

Raven rodó los ojos, sus labios se deslizaron en una pequeña sonrisa al recordar la batalla campal que se había efectuado para ver qué palabra sería la primera que pronunciaría, ganando desde luego Richard, había sucedido apenas algunos meses atrás mientras jugaban con ella en el parque, la pequeña había gateado y al quedar a menos de un metro de su padre se había puesto de pie dando pequeños pasitos hasta llegar y abrazar a su padre llamándole "papi". La sonrisa que se había extendido por el rostro de su líder sólo podía compararse con la que mostró en el transcurso de su boda o cuando Kori le dio la noticia de su embarazo, estaba segura de que ese día figuraba entre los favoritos de su amigo.

Kori se sentó frente a su hija y ésta continuó agitando sus brazos para que la cargara. La niña pareció regocijarse cuando su madre la besó en la frente, la sostuvo en sus brazos y la depositó en su sillita. Ignorando la pequeña riña que se estaba efectuando entre sus dos "tíos".

-¿Ya te di tu beso de los buenos días?-preguntó Kori mirando a su marido con cariño, aun cuando sabía la respuesta y ya era pasado del medio día.

-Um no estoy seguro- murmuró acercándose seductoramente al oído izquierdo de su mujer-Quizás deberíamos hacer una reconstrucción de los hechos de ésta mañana para estar seguros- le sugirió, sonriendo al ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban recordando lo acontecido apenas algunas horas, ese delicioso despertar entre sus brazos, los fogosos besos ansiosos por recorrer el cuerpo del otro, las manos tocando cuanto podían, grabando la sensación y atesorándola en su memoria, los gemidos de placer combinados con las palabras de las declaraciones de amor… detuvo el tren de sus pensamientos al sentir aquellos calidos labios sobre los suyos, escuchando de fondo la risita y aplausos de su hija.

-Por Dios, ¿no se pueden contener ni siquiera frente a su hija?, ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le están dando?- exclamó Garfield ofendido mirando acusadoramente a la pareja.

-Es solo un beso, Gar, además a Mari nunca le ha molestado, de hecho disfruta del ejemplo que le damos de una familia amorosa- confesó tranquilamente Richard acariciando la mejilla de su hija, Kori no pronunció palabra alguna, más sin embargo, la sonrisa que sus labios mostraban parecía decirlo todo.

-Mira lo que tengo aquí, Mari- decía Victor con voz graciosa mostrándole un cyber-perro de peluche-es un "guau guau" vamos, Mari repite conmigo "guau guau"- continuó.

-au au- balbuceó entre risas la pequeña, Garfield sonrió y por el brillo en su mirada su esposa adivinó que se le acababa de ocurrir una idea o una locura, en su esposo esas generalmente iban de la mano de la otra.

-¡atito!-exclamó emocionada la bebé acariciando al gatito verde, quien ronroneó burlándose de su amigo cibernético ya que ahora era él quien acaparaba toda la atención de la pequeña.

-"Quiero mucho más al tío Gar", vamos Mari tu puedes decirlo- la alentó el gato verde, sus poderes habían aumentado con el paso de los años y había aprendido a comunicarse con los demás aun estando convertido en algún animal.

-Ba-ba-ba- balbuceó Mari golpeando la base de la silla, haciéndola temblar un poco y que el gato verde saliera volando tras ser empujado una vez más por Víctor.

-¿'on tá bebé?- preguntó con voz tonta Víctor cubriéndose el rostro con las manos haciendo reír a Kori al ver a su hija buscar a su tío, mientras Richard se golpeaba la frente.

-¡Aquí 'tá!- exclamó consiguiendo que la niña aplaudiera emocionada.

-Yo puedo hacer eso mucho mejor- alardeó Garfield acercándose a la pequeña.

-Muy bien, ya basta, ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no deben usar el lenguaje '_inmaduro _' en Mari?, ¿Acaso no saben que está recibiendo toda la información del medio y no sabe lo que es correcto ni lo que está mal; esto va quedando grabado como patrones, de los cuales más adelante depende la aparición de los desórdenes articulatorios. El lenguaje debe ser exacto, claro, fluido y sencillo. Se debe hablar pronunciando correctamente las palabras y en un tono suave, de esta manera se favorece la comprensión y la pronunciación de las mismas- explicó Richard mirando ceñudo a sus amigos.

-Eh… ¿me lo puedes traducir, Rae?- le preguntó a su esposa mientras se rascaba la cabeza, su amigo decía palabras muy confusas, ¿Por qué no podía hablar claramente?

Rachel resopló con frustración aunque las comisuras de sus labios revelaban que en realidad le divertía la situación.

-¿Cuántas revistas para padres leíste, viejo?- le preguntó Víctor.

-Esa no es la cuestión aquí- trató de zafarse, no quería corroborar frente a sus amigos que había leído no solo una gran cantidad de revistas sino también de libros para primeros padres, durante el embarazo había estado muy preocupado por ser un mal padre, debido a su "incapacidad" para mostrar sus emociones a los demás, pero su esposa lo había tranquilizado diciéndole que no tenía de qué preocuparse ya que ella siempre estaría ahí para ayudarlo.

-aaa- escucharon los cuatro titanes decir a la pequeña

-ja, ¿ves como soy su tío favorito?, ella intenta pronunciar mi ¿nom…bre?- la oración perdió intensidad, su boca cayó al suelo al ver que la verdadera razón por la que la pequeña decía "aaa" era para abrir la boca mientras su madre la alimentaba con el puré de sorcabayas.

Víctor rompió en carcajadas, mientras Richard le enviaba una mirada piadosa a su amigo verde, todos estaban emocionados con su hija, la pequeña llenaba de risas los pasillos, las habitaciones, y cualquier lugar en el que estuviera, simplemente era el sol de la torre titán.

Era algo misterioso o quizás eran sólo cosas de bebés, pero en el momento en que veían a su pequeña todos quedaban prendados de ella, al principio le había llamado la atención, pero después comprendió que seguramente lo había heredado de los genes de su madre. Su hija era la bebé más irresistible, capaz de descongelar los corazones más fríos y duros, incluyendo el de su padre adoptivo y tutor, quien en un principio se había opuesto al matrimonio y ni hablar cuando se enteró del embarazo, se había enfadado mucho al punto de dejar de hablarle, según sus propias palabras por su "irresponsabilidad", acusándolo de que estaría demasiado ocupado cumpliendo los antojos de su esposa embarazada como para preocuparse de la seguridad de los ciudadanos que podrían estar en peligro. Sabía que no tenía nada contra Kori ya que le agradaba, aunque no toleraba el hecho de que fuese tan dulce e ingenua, según él, necesitaba a una mujer de carácter y su esposa carecía de éste, con eso habían estado cerca de siete u ocho meses sin hablarse, esperando a que el otro se disculpara, algo que no sucedió hasta días después de ser dada de alta Kori del hospital, siendo ella quien los había reunido para que limaran sus asperezas con la ayuda de su entonces recién nacida hija, apenas y ella se la había presentado a Bruno éste se había enamorado inmediatamente de Mari.

Kori le sonrió afectuosamente a su marido, pero él seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, tomó la pequeña toalla húmeda y le limpio a Mari las manitas que se había manchado, le retiró el babero completamente cubierto de manchas rosadas, su hija era muy alegre y disfrutaba ensuciarse como cualquier bebé de su edad, pasó la toalla por las mejillas sucias, pero la bajó sonriendo para sus adentros.

-¡No, yo quiero cargarla!-se quejó Garfield al ver como Kori alzaba en brazos a la pequeña Mari.

-Dale un beso a papá, Mari- le pidió su madre acercándola a su padre, la pequeña obedeció gustosa, dándole no solo un beso sino tres, manchando las mejillas de su padre de sorcabayas, quien riendo entre dientes la besó en la frente.

-Parece que alguien necesita un baño- le dijo con voz clara y dulce a su hija, limpiándole los restos de comida de la cara.

-¡Yo la baño!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Víctor y Garfield.

Ambos titanes se miraron el uno al otro, retándose con la mirada.

-Me gustaría que fueran así de entusiastas para cambiar pañales- murmuró Richard.

-Yo soy mejor bañándola-

-No, yo lo soy-

-Bestita, tu prácticamente odias bañarte-

-Eso no es verdad, además los gatos odian el agua.

-Yo estoy más capacitado para bañarla, descargué información sobre cómo hacerlo.

-Conmigo no necesitará su patito de hule, ya que me tendrá como su patito verde parlante, se divertirá mucho más conmigo.

-¿Crees que debamos separarlos antes de que lleguen a los golpes?- le preguntó Kori a su esposo besándole la mejilla.

-No lo sé, parecen demasiado concentrados- respondió Richard sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacían sus amigos, estaba demasiado concentrado en sentir los labios de su esposa besándole la mejilla manchada de sorcabayas.

-Delicioso, sin duda las sorcabayas es la mejor fruta de Tamaran.

-Creo que aun tengo restos de sorcabayas aquí- se señaló Richard la otra mejilla, su esposa se rió y continuó eliminando los restos de comida con suaves besos, al momento en que sus labios llegaron a la barbilla se apresuró a atrapar los labios de su esposa con los suyos, robándole un apasionado beso.

-Lamento molestarlos tortolitos, pero como no decidan quien se encargará de bañar a Mari, aquí va a correr sangre dentro de pronto- puntualizó Rachel señalando a Víctor y a Gar peleándose por el envase de shampoo para bebé.

Richard y Kori miraron a los dos hombres discutiendo, para volver su atención a su hija.

-¡Hombres!, ¡Son tan inmaduros! - exclamó molesta Rachel observando la actitud tan infantil de su marido.

Richard que le hacia caras graciosas a Mari levantó la mirada hacia su amiga esperando que hiciera alguna excepción, o alguna disculpa que nunca llegó.

-¿Quieres bañarla tú, Rachel?- le preguntó Richard sonriéndole, le encantaba pasar tiempo con su hija y la hora del baño siempre terminaba con alguien empapado además de la bebé, en ocasiones le molestaba el comportamiento de sus amigos, quienes de forma quizás inconsciente le robaban esos instantes con su pequeña, pero estaba completamente seguro de que lo hacían sin maldad alguna, sabía que sus amigos querían a su hija y también deseaban pasar tiempo con ella, aun cuando algunos de ellos trataban de ocultarlo, fingiendo indiferencia.

-Y que esos dos se me abalancen, no lo creo-respondió de forma monótona.

-Vamos, Rae, sé que adoras a los niños aunque trates de ocultarlo-la delató Kori, consiguiendo que un leve sonrojo cubriera las mejillas de la titán pálida.

-Siempre me he preguntado por qué tú y Gar no han tenido familia, después de todo, a ambos les gustan los niños-

-Quizás porque ya tengo a mi propio bebé- respondió haciéndole una seña para que mirara a Gar, quien ahora se encontraba haciendo una rabieta porque Víctor le había quitado la toalla y el jabón de la bebé.

-Yo quiero bañarla, Rae, dile a Vic que me devuelva el jabón, es mi turno de bañarla.

-Eh… esa es una muy buena explicación- concedió Richard tratando de ocultar su sonrisa al ver patalear y lloriquear a su amigo verde.

-Chicos, cálmense- les pidió Kori acomodando a Mari en su cintura, pero ambos la ignoraron al estar forcejeando para ver quien se quedaba con la toalla rosada con ositos.

-¿Crees que sea una buena solución dejar que todos bañen a Mari?. -preguntó Kori mirando a su esposo, presenciando la mirada de pánico de éste ante la mención de esa idea.

-No lo creo, cariño, la última vez por poco hunden el piso entero- confesó Richard, Mari se rió seguramente recordando como el agua y las burbujas inundaban el baño.

-¿En serio?, ¿Cómo es que yo no estaba enterada de eso?-lo cuestionó, después de todo no recordaba haber presenciado indicios de alguna mini inundación en la torre.

-Un momento, yo tampoco estaba enterada de ese acontecimiento- los interrumpió Rachel dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora a su esposo.

-Porque sucedió cuando fueron al centro comercial-respondió Richard limpiándole los restos de comida a su alegre hija.

-Eso explica porque varios de mis libros estaban húmedos- murmuró pensativamente Rachel recordando lo nervioso que estaba su esposo y el modo en que trataba de ocultar sus libros, tratando inútilmente de distraerla con chistes absurdos y sin sentido.

Mari recargó su cabecita contra el hombro de su madre, quien miraba por la amplia ventana, una sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios, contagiándosela a su pequeña que la miró con ojos expectantes.

-¡Vamos a la playa!-exclamó emocionada, consiguiendo atraer la atención de todos, incluidos la de los dos hombres que hacia un par segundos se peleaban ahora por la esponja de baño.

-¿La Playa?- preguntó Víctor acercándose a su amiga y a su sobrina.

-El día esta glorioso para salir y disfrutar de algunas horas en la playa, Mari podría jugar en el agua y Dick y yo le ayudaríamos a construir un castillo de arena-les planteó Kori, Mari apoyo la idea aplaudiendo emocionada.

-Yo le construiré el castillo más grande a Mari- expresó Víctor para salir corriendo hacia su habitación y conseguir las herramientas necesarias, por primera vez en lo que iba del día Garfield no pareció interesado en competir con su amigo, para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Me construyes un lindo castillo de arena, Rae?- le preguntó Garfield a su esposa poniendo su famosa "carita", aquella a la que ni siquiera su esposa se podía resistir.

-¿No deberías ser tú quien me lo construya a mí?- lo cuestionó alzando una ceja.

-Por favor, Rae- le pidió saltando a sus manos, moviendo graciosamente las orejitas felinas, alzándose en sus cuatro patas y recargándose en el pecho de Rachel al tiempo que ronroneaba.

-De acuerdo, pero ayudarás- accedió Rachel acariciando el pelaje del gato verde que maulló alegremente.

-Saben, son la pareja más extraña que conozco- confesó Karen dejando su maletín en el sofá de la sala al ver la escena entre Rachel y Gar, quien le daba un beso felino a su esposa Rae como agradecimiento.

-No somos una pareja extraña- trató de defenderse Garfield volviendo a su forma humana.

-¡Karen!-exclamó sorprendido Víctor, no la esperaba hasta mucho más tarde, le había tocado ir a los Laboratorios S.T.A.R. para comprobar los avances en la fórmula de un antídoto.

-Hola, Chispita, ¿Qué haces vestido así?- le preguntó al verlo vestido con un traje de baño y una camisa hawaiana con computadoras pintadas, mientras en la mano derecha cargaba varios salvavidas y juguetes para niños y en la izquierda un equipo infantil de pala y cubeta para playas.

-Oh, iremos a la playa- le anunció emocionada Kori, Mari que jugaba palmaditas con su padre se detuvo un momento para saludar a su tía Karen con una risita.

-¿En serio, a cual de todas?, ¿iremos a Hawai?, ¿Acapulco?-preguntó emocionada Karen jalando del brazo a su marido.

-En realidad pensábamos salir a la playa de ésta isla, de ese modo nos evitaremos a los paparazzi- respondió Richard tomando en brazos a su hija, aun le molestaba que los periodistas acosaran a su familia, parecía que jamás se convencerían de que el "_Playboy Richard Grayson _" (la maldita reputación que le había creado su padre, saliendo con desconocidas para despistar a la prensa de sus verdaderas acciones heroicas y de la relación amorosa que llevaba libremente Nightwing con Starfire, algunos fans parecían relacionarlos con sus homólogos y no había quedado otra solución que seguir con la farsa de ser un mujeriego, misma que le había provocado más de un problema con Kori) hubiese sentado cabeza con la adorable modelo Kori Anders y que ahora fuese un amoroso esposo y padre de familia.

-Entiendo- dijo Karen acercándose para saludar a Mari- Hola pequeña Mari, tu tía favorita ya está aquí para jugar contigo- saludó a la pequeña quitándosela a Richard, quien la miró disgustado, últimamente a todos le daba por quitársela.

-¿Su tía favorita?-le preguntó Rachel alzando una ceja.

-Y aquí viene una segunda pelea por los favoritos- suspiró Richard, aprovechando la competencia de miradas asesinas entre las dos tías, recuperó a Mari.

-Voy a hacer el castillo de arena más espectacular para Mari.

-El que Rae me va ha hacer será mucho mejor.

-¿mami?-preguntó Mari alzando la manita dándole un golpecito suave en el cuello a su padre para llamar su atención.

Richard observó a su alrededor buscando a su mujer, pero no la encontró, bajó la vista hasta su hija que seguía mirándolo de forma interrogante, le sonrió para tranquilizarla, estaba muy apegada a su madre y a él, y si no los miraba cerca solía llorar.

-Busquemos a mami, Mari- le planteó Richard, saliendo de la sala de discusiones, atravesó el pasillo y se dirigió a su habitación, la puerta estaba cerrada por lo que tecleó la clave de acceso para entrar.

-¿mami?-preguntó Mari de nuevo buscándola con la mirada.

-Debe estar en tu habitación, Mari-le respondió sonriendo a su hija.

-¡mami!- exclamó la pequeña moviendo sus bracitos para que la cargara, Richard se giró notando a su esposa entrando a la habitación con un bañador, unos lentes de sol y un sombrero para su hija.

-No me di cuenta cuando desapareciste de la sala- comentó sentándose en la cama.

-Iban a discutir, o mejor dicho están discutiendo- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, ya que no le agradaban las discusiones, se acercó a su hija y le colocó las gafas de sol, consiguiendo que riera.

-Es oficial, Mari puede tener el color de mi cabello y mi tono de piel, pero definitivamente todo lo demás lo heredó de ti- afirmó sonriendo Richard recostándose en la amplia cama, la pequeña lo miró a través de sus gafas de sol, gateó por la cama y le besó la mejilla a su padre para recostarse en su pecho.

-¿Acaso no hay beso para mamá?-preguntó Kori acercándose, la pequeña gorgojeó de felicidad, se separó del abrazo que compartía con su padre y le besó la mejilla a su madre.

-Bueno "papá", sus ojos tienen la combinación perfecta del color de ambos- opinó Kori acariciando a su bebé de ojos turquesas, la perfecta mezcla del azul de su padre y el verde de sus ojos- Tendrá muchos pretendientes cuando crezca- contempló imaginando a su hija dentro de algunos 15 años, la misma visión apareció en la mente de Richard.

-Cariño, no me hagas preocuparme y empezar a alejar a los chicos de Mari a partir de ahora- le pidió Richard sentándose en la cama, después de todo no era ningún secreto que era un hombre celoso, ella rió y le dio un suave beso en los labios para calmarlo, antes de que comenzara a trazar planes que pudiesen involucrar colegios exclusivamente para niñas o algo más.

-¿Por cierto "mamá" qué usarás en la playa?- cambió de tema Richard, habían dispuesto que se llamarían entre sí "papá y mamá" o "papi y mami" para que su hija los identificara con mayor eficacia, también habían acordado con los demás que no se llamaran entre si con sus nombres de súper héroes, para evitar que en su inocencia Mari los pudiese delatar al llamarlos por sus nombres frente a los demás y causar futuros problemas.

Mari se quitó las gafas y se estiró para tratar de ponérselas a su padre sin conseguirlo, ya que aun estando sentado, seguía siendo demasiado alto para ella.

-¿Cuál prefieres el negro o el verde?- le preguntó mostrándole un traje de baño de una sola pieza color negro en la mano derecha y en la izquierda uno de dos piezas color esmeralda.

Evaluó las opciones, el negro era bonito y le quedaba realmente bien a Kori, no tendría que preocuparse por el hecho de que los hombre la mirasen más de lo debido, pero por otro lado el verde era arrebatadoramente sexy y no se lo había visto puesto, pero los demás no despegarían la vista de su cuerpo.

Tomó las gafas que le ofrecía Mari y le acercó su Osito Robin de peluche, era su juguete favorito y no podía dormir sin el, la pequeña exclamó un pequeño gritito de felicidad y abrazó a su osito Robin.

-El verde- decidió finalmente, después de todo Garfield y Víctor eran bastante respetuosos y debido a que estarían en la playa de la isla no tendría que preocuparse por las miradas lascivas de los demás hombres.

No habían pasado ni 20 minutos cuando los tres ya estaban listos con sus trajes de baño, lentes de sol y totalmente cubiertos de protector solar.

-¡Luces adorable, Mari!- exclamó emocionada Karen corriendo hacia la pequeña-que lindo bañador- comenzó a charlar con Mari señalándole el bañador estilo faldita de pequeñas flores-y que coqueta con los lentes de sol y el sombrero- continuó, la pequeña le sonrió.

-¿Cómo se dice, Mari?- le preguntó Kori, la pequeña alzó la vista hacia su madre que la sostenía en brazos y le sonrió.

-atias- agradeció Mari al volver su atención a su tía Karen.

-Oh, es tan dulce- exclamó Karen apretándole las mejillas, consiguiendo que Mari la mirase molesta y le girase el rostro exclamando un pequeño sonido de inconformidad.

-No le agrada que hagan eso- aclaró Kori- Le molesta.

-Oh, lo siento, Mari- se disculpó su tía Karen.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- observó Richard al ver la sala vacía, generalmente no podían pronunciar el nombre de "Mari" cuando todos los titanes estaban encima de ella para acaparar su atención.

-Están afuera, se adelantaron para la competencia de castillos de arena- respondió rodando los ojos, Víctor y Gar solían ser tan competitivos.

-Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando para alcanzarlos?- exclamó Richard pasando su brazo libre (ya que con el otro cargaba una mochila con toallas, juguetes para Mari, bronceador, entre otras cosas) por la cintura de su esposa.

Karen sostuvo las sombrillas y los acompañó hasta llegar a la playa donde encontraron a Víctor con unas enormes cubetas formando las torres de su castillo de arena, mientras Raven usaba sus poderes para darle un aspecto gótico a una de las torres de su castillo.

Kori bajó a Mari a la arena, tomándola de la mano para que caminara, ya que pasaba demasiado tiempo en los brazos de los demás y no practicaba mucho, Richard le sostuvo la otra mano y la pequeña pareció animarse dando sus pasitos, aun cuando en algunas ocasiones se columpiaba y reía feliz acompañada de las risas de sus padres, hasta que se sentaron y comenzaron a llenar de arena las cubetas para formar la estructura de su castillo.

Richard le entregó una pequeña pala de plástico y su cubeta a Mari, mostrándole como encajar la pala en la arena y depositarla en la cubeta, Mari lo imitó de inmediato, aunque al depositar la arena solía caer fuera de la cubeta.

-¿Quieres ver el castillo que estoy construyendo para ti, Mari?- le preguntó Víctor alzándola como si estuviese volando por los aires, causando las carcajadas de la pequeña.

-Después, "tío Víc"- lo atajó Richard bajando a Mari y devolviéndole la pala para que siguiera excavando.

-Oh, eso no es justo- se quejó Víctor cruzándose de brazos.

-Chispita-lo llamó Karen recostada en una gran toalla-¿Me pones el bronceador?-le preguntó, no pasaron ni dos centésimas de segundo cuando ya se encontraba corriendo hacia su esposa.

-Pon aquí el foso, Rae- le pedía Gar a su esposa señalando la entrada del castillo con un cocodrilo de juguete que había traído de su habitación para decorar.

-De acuerdo, trae algo de agua para llenarlo- estuvo de acuerdo Rachel sin molestarse en ocultar su sonrisa.

-Mari y yo iremos a buscar conchas para adornar el castillo- le avisó Kori a su esposo.

-De acuerdo, tengan cuidado- les pidió continuando trabajando en la que sería la puerta del castillo.

-Por supuesto- le aseguró Kori besándolo en la mejilla y tomando a Mari de la mano.

La pequeña estaba encantada de caminar y detenerse para recoger conchitas con la ayuda de su madre, y al mismo tiempo disfrutar como el agua le mojaba los pies descalzos, dando pequeños saltitos para salpicar agua y mojar a su mamá que reía al tiempo que trataba de evitar que el agua le cayera.

-Oh, mira Mari, ¿Cuál te parece más bonita?- le preguntó Kori mostrándole algunas piedras de distintos colores, la niña tomó una color púrpura y otra verde, miró por un breve instante a su madre y depositó ambas en la cubeta que su madre sostenía, acompañando a las conchas de distintos tamaños que habían encontrado momentos antes, ocasionando la risa de su madre.

-Yo habría tomado la misma decisión- confesó tomándola de la mano y continuando avanzando, deteniéndose para recoger más piedras de colores, Víctor las alcanzó cargando en su brazo un pequeño salvavidas con forma de tortuga.

-¿Puedo llevarla a nadar, por favor?- le suplicó-Te prometo que la cuidaré en todo momento- le aseguró mostrándole el salvavidas, Kori lo observó con un dejo de angustia, preguntándose si sería lo correcto, se inclinó un poco al sentir como su hija la jalaba para sentarse en la arena y recoger más piedras brillantes, se puso de pie y las metió en la cubeta, girándose hacia las pequeñas olas que se estrellaban en la orilla, riéndose cuando el agua le salpicó de nuevo los pies.

-Lo mejor será esperar a los demás- decidió, Víctor la miró algo desilusionado.

-Uga- balbuceó Mari señalando el salvavidas, llamando la atención de los adultos.

-Se llama "tortuga", ¿puedes decirlo, Mari?- le preguntó cargándola en brazos, miró a Kori para asegurarse que esa acción no la hubiese molestado, pero ella asintió y le sonrió.

-tuga- trató de pronunciar correctamente la palabra.

-Una vez más Mari, di "tor-tu-ga"- le pidió su tío.

-Totuga- pronunció triunfante Mari lanzando sus pequeños bracitos al aire en señal de victoria, Kori se rió y los siguió.

-Gracias, Kori- le agradeció Víctor girándose hacia ella, ella le sonrió a modo de respuesta.

-No te había agradecido por convencer a Dick para se quedarán más tiempo en la Torre antes de mudarse a su nuevo hogar- continuó él, Mari levantó la vista y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello, dado que no alcanzaba sus mejillas, Víctor se rió a carcajadas.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, se cuanto aman a Mari y como la extrañarán cuando nos mudemos- aclaró Kori, saludando a Richard con un movimiento de mano al estar a sólo unos metros de él.

-¡Grrrr soy el monstruo de las algas!- saltó Garfield cubierto de algas y acercándose de modo amenazante a Mari, la pequeña se rió y aplaudió, mientras algunos metros más adelante Rachel miraba entre divertida y molesta a su marido.

-Grrr voy a devorar a ésta exquisita bebita arggg- continuó levantando los brazos y lanzándose hacia Víctor, arrebatándole a Mari.

Garfield se rió y corrió con Mari en brazos, ante la preocupada mirada de sus padres.

-Ven aquí, mancha de césped, yo la estaba cargando- se quejó Víctor persiguiendo furioso a su amigo.

-El monstruo de algas ha ganado una vez más arggg- volvió a gruñir de forma juguetona Garfield esquivando el enorme castillo que su amigo había construido.

-Ven aquí pequeña cucaracha- exigió de forma amenazante elevando más la voz.

-No soy cucaracha, soy el monstruo de las algas- exclamó Garfield dándole a su voz un tono tenebroso, para volver a reír aumentando la velocidad en que corría.

-Espera a que te atrape, te aplastaré como a una- juró Víctor esquivando su castillo y saltando a su esposa que tomaba el sol.

-Suficiente-ordenó Richard plantándose frente al "monstruo de algas", haciendo que éste se detuviera, extendió los brazos para que le devolviera a su hija, no le agradaba que corrieran de ese modo con ella en brazos, temía que se les cayera y se hiciera daño.

-Vamos, Mari- le pidió con voz suave, la pequeña dejó de jugar con una de las largas algas y trató de alcanzar los brazos de su padre, Garfield se la entregó con una expresión de disgusto, ya que deseaba pasar más tiempo con su sobrina, la pequeña de inmediato abrazó a su padre y le sonrió.

-Yo quería pasar más tiempo con Mari, es mi sobrina favorita- murmuró Garfield cabizbajo.

-Es tu única sobrina-le recordó Kori sonriendo cargando el biberón de la pequeña en la mano derecha y un helado sabor napolitano en la izquierda, Richard la acercó a su cuerpo, dejando que sus dedos acariciaran la delgada cintura.

-Eso no evita que sea mi sobrina favorita-

Kori le entregó a Mari su biberón con agua fresca, quien se recargó en el pecho de su padre y empezó a beber el agua.

-¿Tienes sed?-le preguntó a Richard, él le sonrió y le dio una gran mordida al helado sabor napolitano que comenzaba a derretirse en su mano.

-¡Hey!- se quejó riendo Kori, su esposo le dedicó una mirada que denotaba inocencia hasta que comenzó a reír, guiándola hasta el castillo de arena que estaba casi terminado.

-Oye, "monstruo de algas" trae el agua para tu foso de cocodrilos- le pidió Rachel, ocasionando que el titán verde se apresurara a llenar una cubeta con agua y corriera al encuentro con su esposa.

Karen abrazó por la espalda a Víctor, le regaló un pequeño beso en el hombro ocasionando que girara el cuello para verla, le sonrió y le mostró la cámara de vídeo que sostenía en su mano derecha.

-Sonríele a la cámara, cariño- le pidió filmándolo, Víctor adoptó una pose de luchador mostrando sus músculos, haciendo que Karen riera.

Kori y Mari sacaron las cosas que habían encontrado en la playa, la pequeña agarró una piedra color azul claro y garabateó en la arena, mientras su madre acomodaba algunas conchas, Richard colocó una pequeña bandera en la torre más alta, se giró hacia su esposa sorprendiéndose de lo que había creado.

-Muy creativo, cariño- la felicitó Richard besándole el hombro al ver la fuente que había creado con algunas conchas, piedras de colores y pequeñas flores.

Víctor los filmó mientras Karen fotografiaba el castillo que había construido su esposo, por lo que se giró filmando a la pequeña que dibujaba en la arena.

Mari se aburrió, extendió su manita sintiendo la textura de la arena granulada, cerró el puño y lanzó la arena por los aires, aplaudió ante el descubrimiento de un nuevo entretenimiento, tomó otro puño y se lo lanzó a su tío Gar quien ni siquiera lo sintió al ser un pequeño puñado y estar éste muy entretenido colocando el agua suficiente para su foso de cocodrilos. Tomó otro puñado con la mano izquierda y lo lanzó al aire, riéndose cuando flotó por un instante la nubecilla de arena que había causado, de ese modo siguió lanzando arena por los aires, mientras sus padres seguían terminando el castillo.

Le lanzó otro puñado a su tío Víc, quien se rió y le lanzó un poco de arena para seguir con el juego.

-Te quiero Rae, eres la mejor- admitió Garfield abrazándola tras terminar el foso de lagartos, ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, que fue opacada por la mirada llena de amor que le dedicó a él.

Víctor dejó de jugar con su sobrinita y se dirigió hacia la hielera sacando un refresco de lata, lo abrió y se bebió el contenido de un solo trago, tomó otra lata y se la llevó a su esposa que descansaba recostada en una toalla con la cámara a un lado disfrutando de los rayos del sol.

-¿Será seguro para Mari?- le preguntó Karen dándose la vuelva y señalando el castillo de 1 metro y medio que había construido Víctor.

-Completamente seguro- le aseguró él recostándose junto a ella para tomar los rayos del sol a su lado.

-¿Te pusiste protector solar, verdad?- lo cuestionó Karen acariciando el musculoso brazo de esposo, varios años atrás se había sometido a varias cirugías de injertos de piel, cubriendo las partes de metal que en el pasado siempre lucía.

-Sí, tú misma me lo pusiste- le aseguró él dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Es el castillo más macabro muajajaja- se rió Chico Bestia tratando de imitar una risa maligna, se giró hacia su esposa que lucía hermosa en aquel traje de baño de dos piezas color azul oscuro, la miró con amor agradeciéndole una vez más por habérselo construido, en otras circunstancias lo habría hecho él mismo, pero había quedado más que evidente que era un desastre construyendo, en las ocasiones anteriores siempre terminaban destruidos por la corriente o accidentalmente por él mismo, como la ocasión en la que sólo faltaba colocarle la banderita del reino de "Gar", pero cómo no la encontraba había dado vueltas a su alrededor hasta acabar con un pie atorado en la cubeta y en su intento por quitarsela había perdido el equilibrio cayendo sobre su castillo, descubriendo que la dichosa banderita todo el tiempo había estado en su mano izquierda.

-¡Buaaahhhh!- lloró Mari lanzando al cangrejo que la había asustado mientras excavaba en la arena, refugiándose en los protectores brazos de su padre.

-Tranquila, princesa, es solo un animalito, no te va ha hacer daño.

-ito malo- acusó Mari señalando al cangrejo que caminaba tranquilamente en la playa.

-No te preocupes, Mari, te mostraré que no es un animalito malo- le dijo Garfield atrapando al cangrejo, lo acercó a Mari, pero ella dio un pequeño gritito y ocultó la cabeza en el cuello de su padre.

-Mira Mari no hace nada- trató de alentarla, la pequeña se separó un poco para ver a su tío, pero la visión de ese cosa extraña que se movía constantemente la hizo volver a refugiarse en los brazos de su padre.

-Vamos, Mari, ¿ves que no es malo?- trató de convencerla Rae, dejando a un lado la elaboración del castillo, la pequeña miró a sus padres, quienes asintieron infundándole valor, por lo que volvió a mirar como su tío Gar se frotaba el rostro contra el animalito malo.

-Lo ves, es un lindo cangrejito ¡ahhhhhh!- gritó lleno de dolor Garfield cuando el cangrejo le pellizcó la nariz con las tenazas, Richard se apresuró a cubrirle los oídos a su hija antes de que escuchara alguna mala palabra que pudiese aprender.

-Maldito crustáceo hijo de…- despotricó Garfield golpeando la arena con una sombrilla cerrada tratando ineficazmente aplastar a su agresor sin dejar de lanzar palabras mal sonantes.

-Malo- decretó Mari señalando al cangrejo que corría despavorido al ser perseguido por un furioso Garfield pala en mano (la sombrilla ahora estaba rota y descansaba en la arena) para aplastarlo, alzó la cabeza hacia su padre que aun le cubría los oídos, su madre le sonrió y su padre asintió.

Todos rieron ante la opinión de la pequeña y por la batalla entre el cangrejo verde y el rojo.

-Si, Mari, es un animalito muy malo- estuvo de acuerdo Richard retirándole las manos para que pudiera escucharla, por fortuna Garfield ahora se encontraba peleando en una lucha más "justa" con el cangrejo agresor, por lo que de momento era seguro para los delicados y susceptibles oídos de su pequeña princesita.

-Vamos, Bestita, ¡acábalo!- lo animó Cyborg acercándose con la videocámara para filmar el enfrentamiento.

El cangrejo verde se animó y saltó sobre su contrincante, aplastándolo, sin embargo el otro cangrejo no parecía que le fuese a dar la victoria tan fácilmente, ya que le aplastó una de las patas con su tenaza, Gar se enfureció liberándose de su agarre para finalmente lanzarlo hasta el agua, donde desapareció en las profundidades.

Mari aplaudió felicitando a su tío Gar por haber vencido al malvado cangrejito, el resto se puso de pie aplaudiéndole a su amigo por su "gran" hazaña y Gar volvió a su forma humana haciendo su famoso "baile de victoria".

-Bien hecho Bestita- lo felicitó Vic, vitoreando, Rachel se acercó a su esposo, quien la saludó con una sonrisa avergonzada, ella negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que su esposo nunca cambiaría y eso le alegraba, ya que su personalidad era una de las cosas que más le gustaba, reprimió una risita al ver que la nariz seguía roja, por lo que usó sus poderes para sanarle las heridas que el cangrejo le había causado.

-¿Acaso no hay algún premio para el ganador?- preguntó Karen poniéndose de pie y señalando a Gar.

-¡Beso!-exclamó Mari, articulando una de las pocas palabras que podía pronunciar correctamente, sorprendiendo a Karen, Víc, Rachel y Gar.

-¿Puede pronunciar correctamente la palabra "beso"?- preguntó más que sorprendido Vic girándose hacia Dick que reía entre dientes.

-Sí, es una de sus palabras favoritas- admitió Richard bajando la mirada hacia su hija que se encontraba abrazada a su pierna.

-Vamos Rae, dale a Gar su premio- gritó Karen con la cámara fotográfica lista para usarla en el momento indicado, provocando el sonrojo de la pareja.

-¡Beso!- repitió Mari aplaudiendo, Kori se puso a la altura de su hija y la cargó.

Finalmente Rachel le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su esposo, provocando los abucheos de Víctor y Karen.

-¿A eso le llamas un beso, Rae?-la molestó Karen, Rachel se sonrojó y con fastidió recordó que no traía puesta su capucha para cubrirse el rostro, Garfield la abrazó por la espalda para tranquilizarla, antes de que usara sus poderes.

-Papi- lo llamó Mari, haciendo que dejara de ver a sus amigos y regresara su atención a su hija.

-¿Sí, Mari?-le preguntó.

-Beso mami- le pidió la pequeña.

Richard le sonrió a su hija y besó a su esposa con pasión, teniendo cuidado de no aplastar a su hija, quien aplaudía y reía completamente feliz.

-¿Lo ves, Rae?, eso sí es un beso- exclamó Karen señalando a Richard y a Kori besándose.

Rachel le envió una mirada de desafío a Karen, se giró hacia su esposo y lo besó con absoluta pasión, dejando boquiabierta no solo a Karen sino también a Víctor que filmaba a la pareja.

Después de todo Rachel siempre había sido una persona muy reservada, y era precisamente esa una de las razones por las que no mostraba públicamente todo el amor que sentía por su marido, esa clase de besos, como el que se encontraba compartiendo con él en esos momentos eran reservados para cuando estaban a solas.

Víctor no quiso quedarse atrás, jaló de la cintura a su esposa Karen y la besó apasionadamente.

-aua-pidió Mari dándole suaves golpecitos a su padre, éste rompió el beso que compartía con su madre y buscó el biberón con la mirada.

-Creo que lo que "mami" necesita no es agua, sino aire- susurró Richard al ver a Kori tratando de recuperar algo de aire, sonriéndole a su hija al tiempo que la acomodaba entre sus brazos.

-No quiere beber agua, sino nadar- le aclaró Kori a su esposo al ver como la pequeña rechazaba el biberón que le ofrecía éste.

-¡Perfecto, vamos Mari, nadaremos en la tortuga!- gritó emocionado Víctor entregándole la cámara de vídeo a su paralizada esposa para recoger el salvavidas con forma de tortuga y correr hasta Mari quien rió alegremente.

-Oye espera, yo también quiero nadar con Mari- exigió Gar-Es nuestro turno, ustedes ya pasaron mucho tiempo con ella, ¿verdad, Rae?- se giró hacia Rachel quien asintió ocultando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo la pedí primero- gritó Víctor.

-Tú ya pasaste demasiado tiempo con Mari, es mi turno.

-Nada de eso, ella va a nadar conmigo-

-Nadará conmigo-

-Hazte a un lado, Mancha de hierba-

-No, es mi turno, ya pasaste demasiado tiempo con ella, ahora me toca a mí-

-Pero si tú me la quitabas la mayor parte del tiempo que la tenía conmigo-

-¡Suficiente!, deberían estar avergonzados, Mari no es un juguete por el que deban pelearse, es un ser humano, una bebé y que da la casualidad de que es mi hija-los detuvo Dick harto de las discusiones, se suponía que éste era un día libre de luchar contra el crimen, un día que pasarían relajados en familia no un día en que discutirían con la familia -Así que discúlpense-les ordenó.

-Viejo, te tomas muy en serio tu papel de padre- opinó Garfield rascándose la cabeza.

-Discúlpense con el otro- ordenó de nuevo cruzando de brazos.

-Olvídalo, Gar, le pegó duro la paternidad- masculló Víctor girándose hacia su amigo verde- ¿Una competencia de surfeo?- lo retó frotándose las manos.

-Oh, te ganaré, montaré la más grande ola- exclamó Gar corriendo por su tabla de surf, casi destruyendo el castillo que Raven había construido al levantarla y girarse, de no haber sido por Raven que usó sus poderes el castillo de arena ya hubiese sido historia.

-¡Booya!- exclamó Víctor cuando se lanzó al agua con su tabla de surf.

-Nunca entenderé a esos dos- murmuró Richard mirando a sus amigos bracear para adentrarse más al agua y conseguir la mejor ola.

-Totuga-pidió Mari tratando de bajar de los brazos de su madre.

Kori la bajó y Mari corrió a abrazar el salvavidas con forma de tortuga.

Dick emitió una pequeña risa, le puso a su hija los flotadores en los brazos, Kori la cargó y él le puso el salvavidas infantil para adentrarse al agua acompañado de su esposa.

Karen y Rachel se miraron entre sí al ser las únicas que permanecían en tierra firme, ambas se encogieron de hombros y regresaron a tomar el sol.

-Rae, mira como le gano a Víc- gritó Garfield montando una ola, Rachel levantó la vista de su libro y lo miró por escasamente 10 segundos para regresar a su lectura.

-Oh, vamos, Rae- pidió de nuevo girándose para verla mejor, pero el movimiento había sido demasiado brusco por lo que había terminado cayendo al agua.

-Karen ¿viste eso?- le preguntó Víctor ahora sujetándose a su tabla tras haber montado una ola de casi cuatro metros, pero su esposa no despegó la vista de la revista que leía.

-¡Karen!- la llamó de nuevo, ella levantó la vista algo molesta, por lo que le sonrió y le arrojó un beso, provocando que ella repitiera el gesto antes de regresar a su revista con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kori y Richard no se habían alejado mucho de la orilla por precaución hacia su hija que nadaba junto a ellos en su salvavidas.

-Mari, ¡mira como tu tío Gar le patea el trasero al tío Vic!- gritó Gar surfeando.

La pequeña levantó la vista para mirar a su tío Gar, éste la saludó sacudiendo las manos en el aire, ocasionando que riera, Víctor se deslizó en su tabla y se colocó a un lado de su amigo verde, convirtiéndose en el nuevo centro de atención de su sobrina, montó la ola con maestría a diferencia de Gar que una vez más se había caído; y braceó hasta sus amigos.

-¡Hola, Mari!- la saludó Vic salpicándole agua de forma juguetona- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta con tu fuerte y musculoso tío Vic?- le propuso mostrándole los músculos de sus brazos.

-Un momento, Mari, él puede ser tu tío fuerte y musculoso, pero yo soy tu tío guapo y divertido que te llevará a nadar con los delfines- trató de convencerla Garfield.

-¿Guapo, tú?- estalló Víctor entre risas-Yo soy su tío guapo.

-Soy más guapo y divertido que tú- se jactó Garfield.

-Ja, será en tus sueños-

-¿Por qué simplemente no le preguntan a sus esposas quién es más guapo?- planteó Richard tomando el patito de hule que comenzaba a alejarse en el agua y devolvérselo a su hija para que jugara.

Ambos hombres se miraron entre sí sólo para salir nadando/corriendo hacia sus respectivas esposas.

-Muy bien, chicas, díganos ¿quien es el hombre más guapo?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Víctor y Garfield jadeando frente a sus esposas.

-Eso es sencillo, Chispita- dijo Karen dándole vuelta a la página de su revista.

-Sí, es bastante fácil de responder-estuvo de acuerdo Rachel llegando al siguiente capítulo del libro.

-¿Y quién es?- trató Gar de alentar a las dos mujeres para que respondieran.

-Y el hombre más guapo es…- inició Víctor dejando su tabla en el suelo junto con la de su amigo.

-Robert Pattinson- respondieron a la vez ambas mujeres.

-Ja, te dije que yo era más gua… espera ¡¿qué?!-.

-¿Cómo que Robert Pattinson?- preguntó molesto Víctor.

-Ustedes nos preguntaron por el hombre más guapo y esa es nuestra respuesta- contestó Karen divertida al ver celoso a su esposo.

-No puedo creer que te guste Robert Pattinson, Rae-decía Garfield de forma acusadora a su mujer.

-Es un vampiro sexy- admitió Rachel marcando la página y cerrando el libro.

-Ni siquiera es un vampiro real, es un actor, Rae.

-Eso no le quita lo sexy- los interrumpió Karen.

-De hecho interpreta magníficamente a Edward Cullen- le dio Rachel la razón a su amiga.

-Pero ¡Robert Pattinson!, él ni siquiera está aquí presente- se quejó Víctor, Garfield se le unió.

-Ustedes no especificaron- respondió Rachel con voz monótona.

-¿Ya viste las fotos de la filmación para la siguiente película?- le preguntó Karen a Rachel pasándole la revista.

-Adoro esa expresión de su rostro- opinó Rachel señalando una de las fotografías.

-Oh, mira su sonrisa.

-¡Infieles!- las acusó Garfield señalándolas con el dedo, las dos mujeres lo ignoraron y siguieron charlando de las fotos de la revista.

-Vamos con Kori, ella si nos responderá- decidió Víctor caminando molesto hacia sus amigos, seguido de Gar.

-Robert Pattinson- masculló entre dientes Garfield todavía molesto, ya encontraría un modo de vengarse.

-¡Kori!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, provocando que la titán diera un saltito del susto.

-¿Qué pasa, amigos?

-Dinos quién es el hombre más guapo- le pidió Garfield, Víctor asintió al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba de forma seria.

-¿El más guapo?- preguntó algo nerviosa, Mari dejó de salpicar a su papá y se giró hacia su madre.

-Sí, ¿quién es el hombre más atractivo?

-Y no digas que es Robert Pattinson-se apresuró a decir Gar molesto.

-¿Quién es el hombre más guapo de los que estamos en ésta playa?- especificó de inmediato Víctor.

-¿No se molestarán por cualquiera que sea mi respuesta?

-¡Responde y se completamente sincera!- gritaron al mismo tiempo golpeando con los puños el agua, haciendo que les salpicara a todos.

Richard les envió una mirada molesta que sus amigos ignoraron.

-Muy bien, a mi parecer el hombre más guapo aquí es…

-Vamos Kori, dilo- la interrumpió Gar.

-Si dejaras de interrumpir ya lo habría dicho- declaró Victor.

-El más guapo es Richard- se apresuró a decirlo muy rápido y a hundirse en el agua para nadar hasta su marido.

-¡¿Richard?!- preguntaron al mismo tiempo, girándose hacia su amigo que mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Él ni siquiera estaba participando!- se quejó Garfield.

-¡No es justo!-

-¿Así que, soy el más guapo de ésta playa?- le preguntó Richard a Kori mirándola de forma pícara, ella asintió

-¡papi apo!-exclamó Mari abrazando a su padre.

-¡Noooooo, también tú Mari!- gritó de forma dramática Gar lanzando los brazos al aire completamente desesperado.

-Mari, tú tío Víc es más guapo que tu papi- trató de aclararle Víctor a la pequeña.

La pequeña negó con la cabeza.

-Papi apo- repitió Mari.

Garfiel se colocó frente a su sobrina.

-Mari, ¿verdad que tu tío Gar es más guapo?-

-Papi apo- repitió una vez más Mari.

-No, Mari, tu tío Víc es el más guapo- trató de razonar con ella cargándola.

-papi apo-

-el tío Gar es el guapo, no tu papi-

-papi apo-

-¿Más guapo que Robert Pattinson?- le preguntó Richard acercándose seductoramente a su esposa.

-Sí, a mis ojos eres incluso más guapo que Robert Pattinson- le respondió besándolo.

-¡Ajá!- exclamó Gar de modo triunfante dejando de discutir con Mari.-Eso lo explica todo- continuó Gar.

-¿Explicar qué?- lo cuestionó Víctor apartando la vista de Kori y Richard que seguían besándose tan apasionadamente.

-Kori necesita anteojos, no es posible que crea que Dick es más guapo que yo.

-Eh… amigo Garfield, mi vista está perfectamente bien- aclaró Kori, pero su amigo verde la ignoró y continuó:

-digo ¡Mírame, todas las chicas lindas babean por mí!- exclamó mostrando sus pequeños músculos y colocándose en una pose que según él era sexy.

Una ola gigante rodeada por un aura oscura golpeó a Garfield lanzándolo lejos.

Víctor y Mari parpadearon mirándose el uno al otro y dirigir su atención hacia Rachel que se encontraba de pie en la playa el puño en alto cubierto por el aura oscura y aparentemente asesinando a su esposo con la mirada.

-¡¡¡Ahhhh ayuda, Vic, ayuda, quien sea!!!- gritó al salir del agua rodeado por la magia de su mujer, finalmente aterrizando frente a ella.

-Eh… hola cariño, ¿ya te dije lo hermosa que te ves con ese traje de baño?- trató de contentarla.

-¿Qué chicas babean por ti?-le preguntó fríamente tratando de ocultar sus celos.

-Ehhh... bueno…jeje- le dio un rápido vistazo a su amigo y gesticuló con los labios la palabra "ayuda", su amigo fingió que no lo veía y continuó jugando con Mari.

-¡Responde!- le exigió.

-Cariño te juro que no les hago caso, tú eres la única para mí- trató de defenderse.

-Oh, vamos Rae, sólo lo dijo para ponerte celosa y vengarse por lo de Robert Pattinson- la tranquilizó Karen dándole vuelta a la página de su revista.

-Oh- murmuró Rachel algo sorprendida y muy sonrojada.

-¿Quién es la celosa, ahora?- le preguntó Gar alzando las cejas.

Rachel no respondió y le dio la espalda para volver a la lectura de su libro.

-Lo mejor será regresar a la torre- comentó Kori al ver como el crepúsculo comenzaba a formarse en el cielo como señal de que dentro de poco comenzaría a anochecer.

-Cierto, ya casi es la hora de la siesta de Mari-recordó Richard mirando a su hija que comenzaba a bostezar.

-Oh, ¿puedo llevarla al castillo que construí para ella?- pidió Víctor emocionado.

Dick tomó a su hija en brazos y asintió, la pequeña recargó la cabecita en el pecho de su padre y se frotó tiernamente los ojos con sus manitas.

-Claro-estuvo de acuerdo Kori saliendo del agua, detrás de su esposo y su amigo.

-Perfecto y Bestita no me interrumpirá de nuevo- planeó Víctor caminando junto a la pareja.

Kori le sonrió y le pasó una toalla limpia a su esposo para que secara a Mari, Richard la bajó, se puso a su altura y la secó, haciéndola reír cuando le hizo cosquillas.

-¡Cosquillas a mamá!- gritó de pronto Richard derribando a su esposa para hacerle cosquillas con la ayuda de Mari.

-No, paren jajaja eso no jajaja es jajaja justo- decía entre risas Kori tratando de apartarlos.

-¡itoiosos!- gritó Mari emocionada alzando sus manitas al aire.

-Sí, Mari, somos victoriosos- estuvo de acuerdo Dick, colocando su mano para que su hija la chocara con él, la niña lo comprendió rápidamente y unió su manita con la suya.

-¿Ya puedo mostrarle el castillo a Mari?- preguntó Víctor observando con una sonrisa a Kori en la arena con Richard y Mari sobre ella.

-Por supuesto- respondió Kori tratando de ponerse de pie, siendo detenida por el cuerpo de su esposo.

-Gracias chicos- les agradeció tomando a Mari de la mano, se giró hacia los padres de la niña sonrojándose al ver a Richard mirando tan intensamente a su esposa- Chicos consigan una habitación- les aconsejó apresurando el paso.

-Muy bien, Rae colócate a un lado del castillo que construimos- le pidió Gar a su esposa, quien alzó las cejas-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, del castillo que _tú_ construiste, ahora dame una sonrisa deslumbrante- le pidió, ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa-Oh vamos, Rae, sé que puedes mejorarlo- su esposa se sonrojó, pero amplió la sonrisa-¡Perfecto!-exclamó tomando la fotografía con la cámara de Karen.

-Déjame ver eso- le pidió Rachel quitándole la cámara digital y revisando la foto que le había tomado-Garfield Logan- empezó con un tono de voz amenazante.

-¿Si, cariño?-

-¿Me puedes explicar por qué yo no aparezco en la fotografía?- le reclamó mostrando la imagen donde aparecía el castillo de arena.

-Tranquila, preciosa, mira- dijo presionando un botón de la cámara y mostrando la imagen donde ésta vez sí aparecía ella.

Rachel no dijo nada, pero miró algo avergonzada a su esposo.

-En la primera no sales porque no sonreíste de verdad, pero en ésta- le mostró la imagen que recientemente le había tomado-luces preciosisima- explicó haciéndola sonrojar una vez más.

Karen se rió al ver a su esposo luchando con el dispositivo que le había puesto a la puerta de madera de su castillo de arena que aparentemente no funcionaba, mientras Mari jugaba con la pelota de playa.

-Ábrete- volvió a mascullar presionando el control remoto.

-Sin malas palabras-lo previno Richard acercándose tomado de la mano de Kori.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé, esto debe de funcionar- dijo desarmando el control remoto.

-¿Por qué simplemente no la abres de forma manual?- le preguntó Kori sentándose en la arena, abrazando a su hija.

-Kori, esto-señaló el control desarmado- es lo que hace súper genial a mi castillo de arena- respondió Víctor.

Kori suspiró y esperó a que su amigo reparara el control, Karen se le acercó y le pasó el patito de hule a Mari, la niña lo presionó haciendo que el patito dijera "cuac cuac" haciéndola reir.

-Chispita, ábrelo manualmente- trató de convencerlo, pero él se negó y continuó soldando algunos cables del control.

-¡Listo!- exclamó victorioso cuando lo volvió a cerrar, se giró hacia sus amigos pero no los encontró, al volver la vista hacia el castillo lo encontró con la puerta abierta y a Mari jugando con una de las algas que había colocado como alfombra.

-Pero, pero, pero ¿cómo?- tartamudeó al verlos dentro.

-Te dije que era mejor hacerlo de forma manual, Chispita- respondió Karen sosteniendo la casi completamente destruida puerta.

-Oh no-

-Vamos sonríele a la cámara, Mari-le pidió filmándola, la niña se rió y continuó jugando por algunos 10 minutos más hasta que comenzó a bostezar y Richard la cargara.

-Nosotros los dejamos, Mari tiene que dormir- les informó Kori.

-¿A dónde vas, Chispita?-le preguntó Karen retirándose las gafas de sol al ver a su marido ir tras la pareja.

-A la Torre, debo preparar la cena- anunció Víctor, ya que ese día le tocaba cocinar a él.

Garfield dejó de jugar con el cocodrilo de plástico en su castillo de arena y se puso de pie.

-Les prepararé mi postre especial de tofu- anunció emocionado, tomando la mano de su esposa para jalarla y que lo acompañara a cocinar.

-Nada de eso, es mi turno de cocinar-lo detuvo Cyborg.

Richard se rió, no importaba cuanto hubiesen madurado, había cosas que nunca cambiarían, como las continuas peleas entre sus amigos, se giró hacia su esposa que le abrazaba el costado y le regalaba una sonrisa destellante, Mari volvió a bostezar y recargó su cabecita en el cuello de su padre.

Su felicidad no podía estar más completa, durante su infancia siempre había extrañado el calor reconfortante de su familia, ese calor que se había evaporado tras haber quedado huérfano y que había añorado mientras crecía bajo la tutela de Bruno y que había recuperado poco a poco al convertir a sus amigos en parte de su familia, pero ahora que tenía su propia familia, en lo único que podía pensar era en que por más que amara a su esposa e hija, sin sus amigos, su familia no podía estar completa. Y que sin importar que vivieran en casas o ciudades separadas, ese lazo familiar jamás se rompería. Se prometió a sí mismo hacer todo lo posible para pasar el mayor tiempo con ellos, no sería una tarea fácil, pero estaba más que seguro que valdría la pena.

FIN

* * *

¿Les gustó?, ¿lo odiaron? Haganmelo saber, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí.

Besos

Atte. La Dama del Tiempo


End file.
